


"Gladly, babydoll."

by bluecowfigurine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fade to black sex, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, before the war, blushing bucky, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecowfigurine/pseuds/bluecowfigurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the 1940's, homosexual relationships were dangerous for those involved. To keep each other safe, Steve and Bucky have agreed that Bucky should continue to take women on dates semi-regularly. Steve knows that Bucky only has eyes for him, but sometimes he needs to be reminded.<br/>OR, I watched Brokeback Mountain for the first time and it BROKE me so I took it out on Steve and Bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Gladly, babydoll."

Steve was still awake when Bucky got in, sitting up in his bed reading a book and wearing one of Bucky’s sleeveless under shirts. Bucky always loved how the straps would slip off Steve’s skinny shoulders, making them perfectly inviting for his mouth.

Bucky slipped in quietly, hoping Steve was asleep, but called out quietly when he saw the lamp on.

“Steve, whatcha doin’ up still? It’s half past midnight. You didn’t have to stay up so late.”

“Wanted to.” Steve couldn’t help but feel uneasy about how late it was, but he smiled at his love anyway. Bucky had assured him his date would end closer to 10 tonight.

“I’m sorry things ran long. We all got to talkin’ and you know how things are. I didn’t want to be rude and skip out earlier than everyone else.” Steve at least liked that the date had been a double date. He usually felt like he was missing out more on fun with Bucky, but he felt more comfortable that the chosen lady of the night would feel less comfortable being physical with Bucky. His Bucky.

Bucky undressed down to his undershirt and underwear, slipping under the covers and over Steve, pulling him down into the bed by the backs of his knees. He laid with his pelvis in between Steve’s thighs, where his face lined up with Steve’s chest. He placed a kiss there before resting his chin on Steve’s sternum, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“You’re bein’ awful quiet, Stevie. Are ya upset with me?”

“No, not with you… Just with this whole situation. I wish we didn’t have to pretend. I wish we could go out together like that. I wish you could hold my hand in public! Or God forbid, kiss me!” Bucky kissed Steve’s chest again before laying his head to the side to listen to Steve’s heart. The beat had quickened slightly because Steve was upset, but it slowed to a normal pace the longer the quiet stretched out.

Bucky broke the silence, speaking slowly.

“Men get killed over this, Stevie.” He turned to look at Steve again.

“All the time. They get killed and they make it look like an accident or a random killin’. And I won’t let that happen to you. And I’m not getting’ killed either, cause then who’s gonna keep you outta trouble, huh, punk?” He paused before continuing, seeing if Steve had a rebuttal, “You’ll always be my best guy. You’re the only one who gets me like this, you know that. Hell, I haven’t even been with a woman since you moved in.” This actually caught Steve off guard, because he knew Bucky had stopped sleeping with women when Steve finally expressed his feelings to Bucky and they started testing the waters of their relationship, but he didn’t know he had stopped before then.

“Really? When I moved in? That was months before we… got together.”

“Every time I was on a date and had the opportunity, I always liked the idea of comin’ home and keeping you warm more than bein’ with the gals. That was when I was startin’ to realize I had feelings- more than you bein’ my friend. I didn’t want to be with anyone else. I mean, I sometimes I had to, uh, take care of things myself, but uh, it got even more difficult when _you_ kept poppin’ up in my head durin’ uh, which made keepin’ you warm- yeah anyway, Stevie. You get the point. That was too much information probably…” Bucky was blushing up a storm, and Steve led him to move up in the bed, laying flush against his chest, and leaned up for a kiss, a smile lighting up his blue eyes.

“You use’ta think about me?” Bucky hid his face in the crook of Steve’s neck and chuckled slightly. Steve could see the blush had reached his ears. Without lifting his face he cleared his throat, “Um, heh. Yeah, Stevie, I uh… you uh.. yeah you came up pretty regularly.”

Steve’s smile spread wider and he thread his fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“Buck?” Bucky lifted his head and met Steve’s eyes, waiting for Steve to continue.

“Make love to me.” Bucky smiled wildly and pressed his lips against Steve’s.

“Gladly, babydoll.”


End file.
